


Danganronpa: Fly High!! Or Die!! (Haikyuu editon)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, I can't say canon typical violece for Haikyuu but its not bad, M/M, its a lil funny at times, suga protag, the daisuga is gonna be slow and background mostly, the gore ain't bad, they're all ultimates. some will shock you. some will suprise. some are so obvious you're gonna nod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Suga wakes up at Karasuno with an ultimate talent surrounded by 13 other high schoolers, it's the last thing on his mind that they could be trapped there forever. But when an irritating bear tells him and his new friends that they have to kill to leave, Suga does his best to keep the others from becoming pawns in a deadly game. But when motives pile on, not everyone stays in line.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Day 1- Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun.

I’ll keep these notes brief. Either minor disclaimers, or actually helpful info! (Me: brief. Also me: 420 words later.) precursors? wack.

1\. Haikyuu or Dangonrampa will not be spoiled, either fandom you’re coming from. It’s just putting Haikyuu characters into the killing game. It’s also not switching out characters for an existing plot, so it doesn’t spoil any of the Dangonrampa games

.  
2\. Likewise, any similarities to existing Dangonrampa characters will not have effect on plot. (Do not assume that b/c there is a resemblance, the Haikyuu character will have to follow in their footsteps)

  
3\. I designed these murders, but if there’s a similarity to existing ones from any media (other than Dangonrampa,) let me know and I’ll make a note of it!

  
4\. There will be only 4 Game chapters. there are 14 Karasuno players and managers so doing 5 chapters wouldn’t leave enough survivors. (This doesn’t mean 4 for the fanfiction! There will be a lot more than 4. I considered just having 4/5 larger chapters but then I decided I wanted there to be cliffhangers. oops.)

  
5\. Reminder that in this, the characters have different backstories than in the actual show/manga. Don’t try to predict all of the cases by their canon personalities/relationships. (Be aware that I used a random number generator to decide some of the survivors, victims, or blackened) (but not all ;-;)

  
6\. Free time events, like the actual blackened/victims, will be decided by a mix of me saying ‘Hm I would like to write their event,’ and also me putting 1-14 in a random number generator and hoping it doesn’t pick the protagonist’s #. If you’re going to try and pick up foreshadowing on the cases- please do! I’d like this fic to be one of those that if you read back SHIT HURTS just don’t use who gets a FTE as evidence.

  
7\. I’d like the characters to be completely true to canon! But they won’t. Because Haikyuu is a sports anime with high schoolers, and Dangonrampa is a crime/psychological/thriller/visual novel with high schoolers killing each other. I’m not saying (X Character) would commit murder! (ok maybe I am but only a little bit)

  
8\. The pacing will be strange- just remember that in the games one day might be two free time events and the next is an entire investigation then trial 😊 Each chapter I’ll make around 3-4k so they will be about the same length.

  
9\. If this had been done before, I can link similar fics! I wanted to avoid being too influenced on what the other writer did with the characters, so I didn’t look for others.

He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar classroom.

The desks were arranged in a circle, without a space for a professor. What had he been doing before he came here? He ransacked his memory, desperate for a clue as to why he was currently sitting alone. Slowly, he stood up, his legs angrily protesting. He leaned down to rub them, and realized his shoulders ached as well. Just how long had he been siting?

The door to his left appeared to be the sole entrance, and the windows were solid black. He made his way to them, and leaned in. Sure enough, the cover, whatever it was, prevented any light from going through. Even the windows around the door were covered, making the only light source the dull light above.

He reached a hand up to his face and felt soft skin and softer hair. On his chin, there was no stubble. Near one of his eyes, there was a small bump, either a freckle, mole, or pimple.

This felt like new information. _Who was he?_

The hands felt out of place now, knuckles and joints that shouldn’t have belonged to him. The left hand had a few scars, scars he couldn’t remember getting. There were freckles he never got and marks he couldn’t remember.

He looked back around the room, it seemed darker than it had been a minute ago. The colors, all muted browns, began to swirl together. He pressed his eyes closed, once, then twice, and walked toward the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Light streamed in and made his eyes sting. The person that came bounding into his room was brighter than life, a head of orange hair and a smile that couldn’t seem to leave.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t think you’d be right there!” this new person’s voice was light and playful, fitting for his instantly recognizable personality. He stepped back and realized how short this new person was. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. Ultimate Jack,” he said. Slowly, he glanced at his hand again. This time, it felt familiar. “Wait, how did you do that?”

“Daichi figured it out! When someone asks who you are, your brain responds to the basic phrase. That’s how I figured out my name and talent!” he half shouted, arms waving in the air with his pride for himself.

Sugawara paused, waiting for the other to continue. He stayed silent, rocking on the balls of his feet. It took him approximately fourteen seconds to continue. “Oh! I’m Hinata Shouyou, Ultimate Jumping Star!”

He appraised the boy in front of him. Hinata was obviously athletic, but also very short. “How high can you jump?”

Hinata tapped his chin. “I think the last I checked my vertical was almost 50 inches.” Suga failed to school his features and let his shock show on his face. Quickly, Hinata rebounded. “Look, I know I’m short but that just means I have to work harder!”

Sugawara blinked back the stages of grief this conversation had brought him. To himself, he realized he had no comparison for how impressive a 50-inch vertical was. “I never said that you didn’t. You’re just short in a sport that relies on height. That’s really impressive, Hinata!”

“In long jump and high jump, height doesn’t matter! If anything, having less height and being smaller means your legs have less work to do.”

Hinata now was fired up, obviously ready to fight someone if they kept this conversation up. Sugawara realized he knew a lot less about jumping then he thought he had. He decided to steer the conversation back towards the situation at hand.

“Who else is here? Do we know where here is?” he asked.

“Can we just go to the commons? That’s where everyone has gathered,” Hinata replied. Then, he just tore out, and expected Sugawara to follow.

He took one last look in the dim room and headed out the door. Across the hall from the commons, there was an ominous red door. He ignored it. Once he made it to the common room, as Hinata had called it, he took in his new surroundings.

Thirteen others stood around a centered dining table. The room itself was modern, semi barren and minimalist. The only thing that felt out of place was the chandelier handing above. It was ornate, made with a dark metal and covered with wax candles.

He became aware of the newfound silence. There was no one who had made a move to introduce themselves, or even discuss where they were. Suga waved. “Is this everyone?”

Someone else stepped forward. “Why don’t we start introductions? I can go first. My name is Sawamura Daichi. Please, call me Daichi. I’m the Ultimate Chocolatier.”

Hinata had obviously heard this before, as he had been hopping around with anticipation since Daichi had stepped forward. “Please make us chocolate, Daichi-san!”

Daichi laughed. “If there’s a good kitchen, then sure, Hinata.”

Hinata, realizing attention was now on him, stepped forward. “And I’m Hinata Shouyou, Ultimate Jumping Star!”

One of the two girls present smiled to herself and stepped forward. “I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, Ultimate Distance Runner. With my running, and your jumping, we’d make an Ultimate Track Athlete, wouldn’t we?”

Hinata’s face flushed, and two new guys stepped forward at the same time.

The shorter one started first. “Nishinoya Yu, Ultimate Guitarist! Call me Noya!”

Immediately, the other went. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ultimate Drummer!”

“Drummer?” Noya asked. “Bro!”

“Bro!” Tanaka said. “Let’s make a band!”

Sugawara winced. “I’ll go now. I’m Sugawara Koushi, Ultimate Jack. And I go by Suga.”

The taller blond boy looked at him. Ultimate Jack wasn’t a clear identifier, but Suga didn’t jump to elaborate on his talent, so the circle moved again.

There was Narita Kazuhita, the Ultimate Baker, then Ennoshita Chikara, the Ultimate Colleague, then Kinoshita Hisashi, the Ultimate Painter, then Yamaguchi Tadashi, the Ultimate Gardener.

There were two meeker people, the second girl and the largest guy. The girl introduced herself, small and blond. Her name was Yachi Hitoka, the Ultimate Designer. The larger man named Azumane Asahi was the Ultimate Lumberjack.

Suga counted around the room, then pointed to the two taller boys in the corner. “You still have to go!”

The boy who had watched him earlier rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

The other one took the que and stepped forward. “I am Kageyama Tobio. Ultimate Setter.”

Lastly, the taller blond scoffed, and began to speak. “Tsukishima Kei. Ultimate Chess Master.”

“Chess? Ha! You’re pretty smart then, right man?” Noya said.

Tsukishima frowned down at Noya. “I’ve won countless chess competitions against much older opponents.”

“Nerd,” Noya replied.

Suga waved the two of them down. “Does anyone know where we are?”

The room fell silent as they waited for someone to speak up. He glanced up at the TV to his left and realized there had been one at every corner. His stomach dropped as he watched the monitor light flicker.

“Are those monitors everywhere?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Daichi’s lips were pressed in a grim line. “Yes, one in every room. I’ve checked.”

“Are we being watched?” Noya asked.

Hinata doubled over and tried not to puke. “Hinata?” Suga asked, “what’s wrong?”

“Something is not right,” he said, dry heaving. Suga patted his back sympathetically. He had no talent in the fortune telling department, just a fine-tuned gut reaction.

The TV flickered on, and they spun to watch it. A bear was now on the monitor, half black and white.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” the bear said. “Please gather in the gym!”

As quickly as it had turned on, the TV now was shut off.

Daichi clapped his hands together, a loud noise that reverberated through his soul. “Does anyone know where the gym is?”

Narita nodded. “I woke up in the classroom closest to the gym. I can take us there, if you all would follow me.”

“Good work, Narita!” Daichi said. Narita seemed mollified by the , and headed out the common room, the rest of the group hot on his heels. Hinata and Kageyama found themselves right behind him, both eager to get in front.

Suga studied the building they were in for clues, but there was nothing of value. There were various rooms labeled for different classes, and signs for restrooms and the cafeteria. Down a hallway to their left, there was an entrance to a library.

It was a typical high school save for two crucial details. First, there were monitors everywhere. And second,

“Why are all the windows black?” Noya asked. “We can’t see outside!”

Suga stepped closer to a window and pressed his face into it. Sure enough, there was a thick black cover over the window, same as in the classroom. He placed his hand on it, and instead of glass, felt metal. “They’re metal sheets.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noya frown. “Not paint?”

The largest one of them here walked up to the window and stuck his face against it. “It’s either metal or some industrial strength paint. I’d have to guess metal,” he said. Then, in a lax demonstration of strength, he slammed his shoulder against the window. The force of the collision was immediately absorbed, and he was thrown back. “Either way, they’re not going to break.”

“That was cool, Asahi! You’re pretty strong, aren’t you? Cut down a lot of trees?” Daichi asked.

Asahi blinked, a slight blush creeping up his neck. “I cut them down for international kids, send them to the ones that celebrate Christmas. That’s how Karasuno found me, anyway.”

Daichi grinned, and clapped Asahi on his shoulder. “Karasuno! That’s where we are. Great work Asahi!”

Suga glanced at Daichi’s face. Had he been trying to pull memories from them this entire time?

“Karasuno,” Daichi started. “They scouted me. I remember giving one of them my specialty mix and I was instantly recruited.”

Narita laughed, a short bark mostly to himself. “I’ve got a similar memory. I think my coconut cake got me in.”

One of the plainer looking people walked up to Narita and guided him back in the direction he had been walking. “Let’s go to the gym, alright? We need to figure out what’s going on and the bear’s probably what we need to see.”

Tanaka and Noya, already earning the title of most annoying, took off in that direction. “Do they know where they’re going?” Suga asked.

From behind him, Daichi laughed. “Probably not. Let them have fun though, right?” The simplicity of those words did not fit their current situation, and when Suga glanced back towards him, his eyes were dark.

The plain one who got them moving again came up between Suga and Daichi. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Ennoshita Chikara. You two seem like you’ll end up in charge, so let me know if you need my help.”

Suga turned to face Ennoshita. “Ultimate Colleague, right? How do you get that title?”

He sighed. “I’m really good at being a supporting role. I have been compared to gorilla glue before.”

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder, almost knocking him over. “Gorilla glue has it’s uses, doesn’t it?”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “Sure does.”

There was an excited shout from the front, and Suga turned to watch Hinata and Kageyama fight to get into the gym first.

It would be the last time they truly were carefree.

On the stage there was a single podium, cut to be two feet off the ground. On top, there was a bear, half white, half black.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen!” the bear started.

Suga felt himself take three steps back, before stepping into Daichi. He turned around quickly to apologize, but Daichi’s face looked ominous. “Don’t worry about it, whatever that bear is about to say isn’t going to be good.”

The bear started chortling- chortling?- and Suga wondered if it had been able to hear their conversation from the podium. “Hello there! Howdy! Is everyone here? Good! Let’s get things rolling!”

“Is that a teddy bear?” Narita asked.

“I’m not a teddy bear!” the teddy bear said.

“I’m sure its just a speaker, or some sort of toy,” Kinoshita murmured. “Don’t freak out.” Suga wondered who he was talking to, whether it was for the others or for himself.

“I’m telling you!” the bear cried. “I’m your headmaster! I’m Monokuma!”

Daichi’s face had gone from grim to bleak acceptance. “This is interesting.”

“Please bear with me!” The bear hollered. Suga winced at the outburst, wondering who was supplying the bear with that much ‘energy.’

“ _Bear_ with you?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Lame,” said Tsukishima.

“We really do need to get this show on the road,” Monokuma said. “So students! Ultimates! You lot will be living here, in a completely communal life. Everything you need is in the confines of this building.”

“What?” Hinata practically shouts. “Really?”

“Is there a volleyball court? I’d be fine if there were a volleyball court.” Kageyama said. “Or a gym with a net I could put up.” Suga glanced at the two of them. From the looks of it, Kageyama was completely serious.

“Perhaps,” Monokuma chortled again.

“How do I leave?” Tsukishima said. “I’d like to not be here anymore.”

The Monokuma bear threw its arms up in the air. “Already?” it asked.

Tsukishima nodded.

“Well you can’t leave!” the bear said. Suga frowned. “This is for your protection; this school is designed to keep that dirty outside world on the outside.”

Noya raised his hand. “For how long?”

“Until you die.”

The room silenced immediately, with people trying to process what the bear just said. “Until we die?” Suga asked.

“Well,” the bear started. It stared back out at the crowd, and if Suga wasn’t thinking better he’d have thought it enjoyed having their rapt attention. “There is the Graduation clause.”

“Tell us now then!” Tanaka said. “What the fuck!”

“We here rely on a harmonious and communal living style,” the bear said. “If you were to disrupt that harmony, then you would be permitted to leave.”

“Disrupt the harmony?” Tsukishima asked.

“If you were to Murder another,” the bear said.

“Murder?” Suga interjected.

“Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that.”

Everyone glanced at one another.

“The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible,” the bear chortled. “I bet that got your brain juices flowing!”

“Killing?” Ennoshita asked. “To kill, that’s, that’s-”

“To kill each other is to kill each other. I’m sure there’s a dictionary here somewhere if you need it.”

“Why do we have to kill each other?” Suga asked.

Tanaka ran for the stage, hollering the entire way up, and punched the bear. He jerked his hand back after, cringing at the solidness of the bear.

Monokuma’s eyes glowed red, and it held up a paw with claws sticking out. “Oh?” it said. The bear started beeping, and Suga had the vague notion that the worse-case scenario was happening right in front of him.

“Throw it!” Daichi shouted. “Get rid of that bear!”

Tanaka chucked the bear where nobody was standing, then dove out of the way as the bear detonated. Nobody moved for a split second as the dust settled.

“Has the teddy bear been destroyed?” Narita asked.

“Still not a teddy bear!” Monokuma growled from behind them.

“What the hell? Another one?” Ennoshita said.

Tanaka’s face was obviously angry, “you tried to kill me!” he said.

The bear’s face was still red. “Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt.”

They were silent. Suga glanced around the room and saw that even Hinata had stopped moving. “Now then!” The bear said. “To commemorate your entry, I have something for you! This is our official handbook, pretty cool, right? Don’t lose it. It will serve as a room key and rule book.”

As nobody rose to interrupt, the bear continued. “That brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And see ya!”

The bear disappeared and they all turned to face one another. Daichi simply sighed. “It seems we have two choices. 1, we live here together indefinitely. And 2,”

“We kill someone,” Shimizu said. “However, that would not be ideal.”

“Is anyone actually considering all of this?” Tsukishima asked. Suga winced at the question he had been scared to ask and surveyed the room. To his question, nobody had a response.

Daichi clapped his hands, a loud, sure sound that reverberated through Suga’s soul. He glanced at the other boy, who moved to stand at the center of the room. “Let’s get moving, alright? We can’t just stand here. Let’s come up with a plan.”

“Let’s look for a way out,” Asahi suggested. “Maybe they missed a window.”

“Let’s beat up whoever is controlling the bear,” Noya suggested. Tanaka cheered at his suggestion.

Suga pulled out his handbook. “I’m going to check the rules,” he said.

  1. **Students may only reside in the school, leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time**
  2. **Nighttime is 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution**
  3. **Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly**
  4. **With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope’s Peak Academy at your discretion**
  5. **Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras**
  6. **Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will graduate, unless they are discovered**
  7. **Additional school regulations may be added as necessary**



**\--**

Suga glanced back up to see everyone else looking confused.

“Why does it say, ‘unless they are discovered?’ on rule 6?” Asahi asked.

He swiped back to that rule. “I think,” he started, “that we would have to kill in a way that can’t be traced back to us.”

Daichi put the handbook back in his pocket. “Let’s start exploring,” he said. “We need to locate food and supplies, as well as find answers to what to expect within the building.”

Suga nodded.

The group split off, with small groups of two to three going off to look around. They had agreed on two hours or less, before meeting back in the commons room, which was where he was exploring. Suga had been paired with both Daichi and Asahi, who flanked him on either side.

Off to the side in the room, there was another door that led to a typical kitchen. There was a fridge and cabinet stocked with all sorts of food. Past that room, a professional level kitchen stocked with industrial quality pans and equipment. Daichi’s eyes had shone when he had checked it out. Suga’s eyes had tried to avoid looking at the impressive collection of knives.

Once the three of them had thoroughly examined the rooms, they headed back into the hallway. “The handbook had a map that showed dorm rooms. I’d like to check my room out,” Suga said.

Daichi nodded approvingly. “I hadn’t seen a map.”

“It was hidden,” Asahi said. “It’s under floor plan instead of map.”

Suga led the other two to the dorms, where they ran into Yachi and Shimizu. “Hello,” Shimizu said. “We were studying the dorm area.”

“Hi,” Suga said, as the other two echoed him. “We just got done with the commons room and the kitchens and decided to see our rooms. Find anything?”

Yachi shook her head. “It seems the names are in alphabetical order, but its random on whether they went by first or last name.”

Shimizu nodded. “Frankly, I find it infuriating.”

Suga caught his own nameplate. On it, was a little chibi cartoon with his face on it. His name was marked “Koushi, sugawara.”

Yachi reached up to tap it. “You’re marked by first name.” She pointed to his neighbor. “But then, it’s Kinoshita, hisashi.”

“With no Kiyoko shimizu,” Shimizu said. “I’m marked by last name.”

“Strange,” Suga mused. “I’m going to check out the interior of the rooms now.”

Daichi nodded. “We’ll meet you back in the commons, then.”

Suga watched as Daichi and Asahi both went for their own doors, then entered his room.

The bed was simple, and the decor was bland. This could have been anyone’s room. He wondered if should decorate but decided he didn’t want to be here long enough for it to matter.

The bathroom was even more plain than the room, industrial grey on all four walls. Suga stepped back into the main room and tested the bed.

“Not comfy, but not horrible,” he said to himself.

Bored, he excited to the hallway to go back to the commons. 

Hinata and Kageyama came sprinting down the hallway, and with Hinata slightly in the lead, he was the one to crash into Suga.

“Sorry, Suga!” Hinata shouted. “We just had to check out our room assignments to see who had the better room!”

“They were identical,” Kageyama scowled. “So we judged by roommates.”

“How did you decide who has better roommates?” Suga asked.

“I’m between Yamaguchi and Yachi, and I’m closer to the end!”

“Sure,” Hinata said, “but I’m closer to the Ultimate Chocolatier.”

“By two rooms!” shouted Kageyama. “Two!”

Suga laughed. “I’m glad you two are having fun. Are you ready to head back to the commons with me?”

The two nodded, immediately dropping the argument, so Suga lead them to where they were scheduled to meet. It seemed everyone else was waiting on them, so Suga gestured for the others to share their findings.

The commons room was connected to two kitchens, that much he knew. The library had a large collection of manuals and books, no internet access. Classrooms had lackluster school supplies, no windows. The gym had an equipment room. It all seemed normal, Suga could almost forget the foreboding security cameras, and the locked red door.

The TV monitor chimed on. “Hello children,” Monokuma said. “It is now Nighttime.”

Daichi stood up and stretched his arm. “Well. Time to hit the hay?”

Suga stood up to mirror him. “Yes, it’s been an interesting day. Why don’t we all meet here for breakfast in the morning? I assume we’ll hear when it’s 7.”

The group filed out, and Suga let the wave exit before he tried to go anywhere. He made it back to his room, fell on the bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka flexed his arm. “What do you want, you overgrown key-chain?”  
> The bear threw its arms in the air, and its eyes switched to red. “Wanna say that again?”  
> “I called you an overgrown key-chain!”  
> “Handbook bans violence, not verbal abuse,” Tsukishima called out. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was smirking. “Tanaka is perfectly within his rights."

## day 2

The TV monitor chimed on and Suga staggered out to the commons. He was never a morning person, never was, and never would be. When he made it to the commons, he did a quick head count. 10 people were there.

Daichi caught his eye and guessed at what he was thinking. “Missing Tsukishima, Shimizu, and Yachi.”

He nodded. The door swung open behind him, and Shimizu and Yachi came in. “Sorry we’re late!” Yachi apologized.

Yamaguchi tapped Suga on the shoulder. “I apologize for Tsuki,” he said. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with him.”

True to his word, Yamaguchi did come back with Tsukishima. The group ate breakfast, then split up. Suga wondered what he wanted to do with his free time.

Daichi had gone into the back kitchen, so Suga decided to go find him. Maybe, he’d get some chocolates out of the deal.

“Hey Suga!” Daichi said. “Want to make chocolate?” He nodded. Daichi had bowls set out and looked ready to make some desert. “It’s nice to have a helping hand!”

They spent the better part of the day making different types of chocolate, and after Suga mentioned his like of caramel chocolates, Daichi managed to whip some of those up as well. Daichi held up the tray and grinned triumphantly at Suga. “Hey! These came out pretty good!”

“Thanks to you,” Suga replied. “I can only make box recipes.”

Daichi smiled. “Chocolate making is something that I find relaxing. I always used to cook with my family and for others, so I’m glad I can do it here, too.”

Suga nodded.

“It’s nice that I got recognized for it, but that was never the goal, you know?” he asked. “But I am glad other people enjoy my work.”

Suga reached to grab a chocolate and ate it. He hummed appreciatively and pointed to himself. “I enjoy it!”

Daichi held up a small bag. “The next time you see Hinata, will you give these to him? These were his request.”

He took the bag. “I think I’m going to look for him next. See you around, Daichi.”

Daichi waved him out, so Suga took the candy and headed to find Hinata.

* * *

He had to look around, before trying the Gym. In there, Hinata and Kageyama were racing. “Hello,” Suga said. “Mind if I interrupt?”

Kageyama grabbed a volleyball and already was walking away from him. “Sure,” he called back.

Suga held up the bad of chocolates, at which Hinata smiled. “Thank you Suga! Are these Daichi’s?”

He grinned. “Sure are! We made them today!”

Hinata popped the candy out of the bag and into his mouth. “These are so good!” he said. “I wanna go thank Daichi!”

“Later you can,” Suga said. “Can we hang out first?”

Hinata closed the bag. “Sure! What do you want to do?”

Suga ended up getting an in-depth tour of what the gym was offering and got to listen to a detailed lament on its lacking’s in ‘jumping’ equipment.

“You like jumping a lot, then?”

He held his arms up in the air. “I’m short,” he observed. “But when I’m jumping, I feel as if I’m flying.”

Suga nodded.

“When I’m in the air, height doesn’t matter. That’s why I like it so much.”

“What about you, Suga?” he asked. “What does the Ultimate Jack mean?”

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Well, it means I’m pretty good at a lot of things.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Not really,” Suga corrected. “I’m the best at nothing.”

“But how many things can you do?”

Suga tilted his head. “A lot. Imagine when you’re learning a foreign language, and you get to the point that you could go order coffee and seem like a native?”

Hinata nodded eagerly.

“But then you never go past it. Instead, you keep picking new languages to be able to order coffee in and you master none. That’s my talent, a Jack of all trades, master of none.”

Hinata frowned. “But that’s still really cool?”

“What?”

“How many languages can you order coffee in?”

Languages weren’t his only area, but it was a larger one. “Just less than a dozen. I was working on Portuguese, last I remember.”

“I can only order coffee in one,” Hinata said. “So even knowing two, that’s so cool!”

Suga blinked at the blind optimism. Hinata, in the days he had known him, had already proven to be a straightforward kid who said what he was thinking. When Suga looked at him, there was no sign of deceit in his eyes. “Thanks, Hinata,” Suga said. He waved goodbye to Hinata and took off into the hallway.

* * *

There were still a few hours in the day, so he meandered around to look for people. He found Ennoshita and Narita in the common room, and waved to them as he walked in. “Hey Ennoshita!” Suga called. “Can we hang out for a while?” he asked.

Ennoshita nodded. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just want to hang out with you!” replied Suga. “Got anything you want to do?

He shook his head. “Not really?”

“We could just stay here and talk,” Suga offered. With that, Ennoshita agreed. They sat at the table and talked, from the weather to their favorite shows, to their Ultimate talents. Suga finished his description of Ultimate Jack and focused on Ennoshita. “Tell me about being the Ultimate Colleague.”

“Imagine getting a ‘best pal’ award. Or getting a ‘best helping hand’ award,” started Ennoshita. “I literally coached a kid into winning a prestigious speech competition that I couldn’t even place at.”

Suga blinked. “It’s cool that you managed to help that kid, though!”

He laughed. “It’s like I figure outt what to do, logically.” Suga nodded. “Which I can then tell others! But when it comes to applying it to myself, I can’t.”

“Ennoshita.” Suga reached out and grabbed Ennoshita’s shoulder. “You just need to tell yourself that you can succeed. Focus on yourself for once.”

“Focus on myself?” he asked. “I literally got into the most prestigious school in Japan for my ability to better others.”

“But are you bettering yourself?” Suga asked. “Others may call it selfish, but if you can’t even help yourself are you really bettering the world?”

Ennoshita slowly nodded his head. “That makes sense.”

Suga stood up and punched his shoulder once, for good measure. As he stepped back into the hall, the monitor went off. “It is now 10pm,” Monokuma said.

Suga sighed, waved goodbye to Ennoshita, and went back to his room. Tomorrow would be another day.

## day 3

This time, when the monitor rang to signal 7am, Suga was already awake. He made it to the commons with record time.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting, heads together, talking about something in hushed tones. When Suga walked in, Yamaguchi waved. Tsukishima nodded in his general direction, which Suga took as a win. Daichi came out of the kitchen and waved for Suga to join him at a table. “Good morning,” he said. His face seemed more serious than it had yesterday, and Suga couldn’t help but be a bit apprehensive for what he was going to say next.

“Head start on some chocolate?” Suga asked.

He laughed, then bent his head in. “Actually no. Keep a secret for me?”

Suga leaned in. “What is it?”

“I’ve been counting the knives, and anything in the kitchens that could be used to harm someone.”

Suga placed a hand on his mouth and checked the room. Yamaguchi was laughing at a joke Tsukishima had said, both focused on each other rather than Suga’s conversation. He turned back to Daichi, who had his mouth in a grim line. “I think that’s a good idea, smart thinking.”

“I can’t imagine someone would use one,” Daichi mused, “but if something happens, It would be helpful to know within a day of when the knife was taken.” He leaned back against the chair and studied Suga. “You know, I figured someone else needed to know, but I also had to make sure I wasn’t going to just encourage a killer to kill with something besides a knife.”

Suga gaped at him. “You think I’d kill?” He glanced at the other two in the room again, but it didn’t look like either had heard.

“No,” Daichi said. He glanced back towards the door. “That’s why I’m telling you. Keep it secret, if someone’s gonna take a knife, we’ll know right away.”

The door burst open, and a gaggle with Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka came in. “Of course they’re at full energy,” said Suga. He waved at them.

Daichi laughed. “Good morning!” he called out.

The rest of the group came in steadily, and once everyone was seated, the TV monitor went off. “Please gather in the gym,” the bear said. “Hurry!”

“Uh oh,” Noya said. “That’s not going to be good.”

“We don’t know that it’s going to be awful,” Suga said. He didn’t want everyone losing hope for no reason.

Noya shot him a sideways glance. “Suga? The last time we went to the gym we were told we can’t leave unless we kill someone.”

Suga winced. That, he conceded, was true. “Let’s just get going then, OK?”

* * *

In the gym, Monokuma was sitting on the podium. “Hello!” it said.

Tanaka flexed his arm. “What do you want, you overgrown key-chain?”

The bear threw its arms in the air, and its eyes switched to red. “Wanna say that again?”

“I called you an overgrown key-chain!”

“Handbook bans violence, not verbal abuse,” Tsukishima called out. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was smirking. “Tanaka is perfectly within his rights, which were given to him by you if I remember correctly.”

Tanaka pointed to Tsukishima while still staring at Monokuma. “Hear that, you ugly key-chain?”

As fast as the bear had gone aggressive, it now simply looked dejected. “Shucks,” it said.

“Why are we here, Monokuma?” Noya asked.

The bear perked up again. “The motives! You all won’t kill each other, so we’re upping the stakes!”

“Stakes?” Suga asked. He didn’t like the sound of that. From somewhere behind him, Daichi murmured “its not even been two whole days.”

“Previously, if you had gotten away with murder, you would have just left back to your previous life. Now,” he said. “You’ll walk away with 1 billion yen!”

The room fell into a hushed silence.

“And your freedom,” he tacked on. “So 1 billion yen, and you get to leave. Sound like a deal?”

The bear disappeared before they could respond. Suga glanced at the people around him, only to see grim faces. Daichi sighed.

“We’ve got half a day still!” Suga said, trying to improve the mood in the room. “How shall we spend it?”

They dispersed, albeit slowly. He watched as Hinata and Kageyama both followed Daichi to the kitchen and smiled. It’d be good for them to give him a hand. Now where should he go?

* * *

Tanaka had gone into the equipment room, so Suga decided to go see what he was up to. “Hey Tanaka!” Suga called.

“Sup?” he said.

“Can I hang out with you today?”

Tanaka popped his head out of the room. “Sure. Can you help me find something to drum on? I want to do something to take my mind off that bear.”

They spent a few hours roaming the school, only for Tanaka to get the idea to use large bowls. Suga headed to the kitchen Daichi wasn’t using to check the cabinets and found some extra-large bowls and wooden spoons.

Tanaka grinned. “Thanks, man! Now I can really rock out!”

“How do you get into drumming?” Suga asked.

“My sister,” he replied. “She’s super cool, bleached her hair, and uses traditional Japanese drums. I remember her being really annoyed that I chose the more American type, for rock music, but she decided just to be proud I was drumming.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Suga said. “I’ve never drummed.”

He drummed out a rhythm, a steady beat that felt familiar. Suga found himself tapping his foot to go along with it. When he was done, he grinned up at Suga. “Come back again, and I’ll actually teach you. Think Daichi will mind if I take these bowls with me?”

Suga shook his head. “You might want to check with Narita, though. He’s the Baker, so he should be using the kitchen as well.”

Tanaka nodded. “Makes sense,” he said. He scooped up the makeshift drums. “Man do I feel sorry for my neighbors.”

“Who are you near?” Suga asked.

“Noya and Daichi,” he replied. “I’d like to drum in my room.”

“You can drum in your room,” a new voice said.

Tanaka yelped and jumped back into Suga. In front of them, stood Monokuma.

“Why are do you look so sad?” Suga asked. The bear looked positively downcast, staring at his feet instead of looking at them.

“Here you are, making music without me!” the bear said. “I’ve never seen anyone so rude.”

“Sorry?” Tanaka said. “Wait, should I even be sorry?”

“Respect your elders!” The bear said, arms in attack mode and its eyes glowing red. “Anyway. The rooms are soundproof. I realize I forgot to mention that.”

Suga blinked at the bear. “That would be nice to know.”

When the monitor chimed on, and the clip of Monokuma played once more; “It is now 10 pm,” the Monokuma in front of them just stared at the screen. Suga hadn’t even noticed how late it had gotten. “Is that how I look on camera?”

“Yes,” Tanaka said. “It looks the same as how you look here.”

Monokuma disappeared. “I think you offended him,” Suga said.

They stood in silence for a moment, watching the spot Monokuma had disappeared from.

Suga slapped his thigh and stood up. “I’m going to bed. Can I ask that you don’t stay up too late drumming?”

Tanaka’s face broke out into a triumphant grin. “Well you won’t hear anything!”

He walked Suga back to his room, then waved goodnight. Suga shook his head at the drums under his arms, then went into his room.

## day 4

Suga woke with the feeling that something was wrong. He made it to the commons and a quick head count revealed that there were 9 others in the room. Missing Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi, and Ennoshita.

Daichi stuck his head out of the kitchen and motioned for Suga to join him.

“Suga, a knife is missing.”

His jaw dropped. “Already?”

“Is everyone here yet?” Daichi asked. Suga peeked out and double checked the number of people in the commons.

“No, but they may not have done anything, yet,” Suga said. “Hopefully. Someone might just be tired.”

When the two of them made it back in, Ennoshita had joined Narita and Kinoshita at a table.

“Has anyone seen Hinata recently?” Suga asked. “Or Kageyama?”

Ennoshita glanced curiously at him. “The announcement just played. They could just be running late today.”

Daichi nodded. “Sure, but rather safe than sorry, right?”

“The group can stay to eat, but I’m going to go look for them,” Suga said. “Daichi did you want to come with?”

They left the commons and went toward the dorm rooms. Suga knocked on Hinata’s door, and Daichi’s on Kageyama’s. No answer on either.

“Where do they often go?”

“The gym?” Suga suggested. “There was volleyball equipment there, and Hinata liked to run. They were racing there a few days ago.”

“Suga! Daichi!” Suga turned. Yachi came running towards them. “Were they here?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, Yachi, but are you sure you don’t want to go back to the kitchen?”

The short girl frowned. “Hinata shared chocolate with me and I never properly thanked him. I’d like to do that.” She was staring down at her feet and picking her nail beds. Suga felt sorry for her.

Suga glanced up at Daichi, who’s face was blank. “We think they might be in the gym,” he told her.

“Yachi, you don’t have to come. We can send Hinata your way later.”

“No, I want to come with you,” she said.

Suga shrugged, and the three of them made their way to the gym.

* * *

The gym was half lit, with only the left side lights on. Fans were on with full force, a low, angry whirring they hadn’t heard in the room before. It made the room eerier than it should have been, and it was empty.

This wasn’t the room Suga would have guessed. He walked through the gym, his footsteps echoing in the silence. Behind him, Daichi and Yachi followed.

In the equipment room, the lights were on, either left or someone was still in there. Suga reached to push the door open, and Yachi peeked from behind him.

On the floor, Hinata, lying with his arms out above his head, as if he were reaching for something just out of reach in a suspended crawl. A knife protruded from his lower back, the shirt around it stained red. His eyes were facing the doorway they were in, and they were blank.

Permanently now in death, his face was frozen with an expression of shock. His eyebrows were knit together, and his mouth loosely open. There was a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth; past blood now crusted on his chin.

Next to him, a puddle of vomit and a collapsed Kageyama, and if Suga were to inspect his hands, he’d see that Kageyama had blood on his fingers.

Yachi shrieked and went running off. “Get the others,” Daichi yelled after her. “Fuck,” he said, after she was out of earshot.

The TV monitor went off. “A body has been discovered! Please gather outside the equipment room, in the gym.”

Suga slapped himself on the face. “What the fuck is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual Dangonrampa protagonists during their FTE: tell me ur deepest secrets and I’ll say ‘oh fr? that’s sick.'  
> suga as a mock protagonist in this fic during FTE: let me tell you how to turn your life around and let’s not talk about myself more than (Once) 1 (single time)


End file.
